bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/My Review (Classic) - Bully
AUTHOR'S NOTES: 'This will be the last review for any game from Rockstar just till I get a copy of ''Grand Theft Auto V ''and finish the story. I might even do my first review for a motion picture soon. Also, I'm doing a review for BOTH versions of the game. ''Bully '''GAME INFO: Publisher: Take-Two Interactive & Rockstar Games Developer: Rockstar Vancouver Systems: PS2 Rating: Teen "Be the Defender of the weak". Ever since the success of Grand Theft Auto 3, Rockstar has experimented with a lot of open-world games. One of them would be Bully. Inspired by teen flicks, this game casts alot of teen characters and revolves around everything that teens have to deal with everyday. Filled with excellent character development and a great story, this is a game that is totally worth playing for any teen flick lover. STORY: The game revolves around Jimmy Hopkins, a teenage boy with a troubled past. He is dumped at Bullworth Academy by his mother and new step-dad as they go on their honeymoon. While during his first day, he makes new friends with two fellow male students and runs into trouble with one of the cliques at the school. But after one of the friends betrays Jimmy by getting the clique leader to fight him, that's when Jimmy decides to take matters into his own hands and beat down all the other clique leaders just to get them to stop the bullying. The story is very funny and will last you 15-20 hours to complete. GAMEPLAY: ' ''Bully ''is a open-world game that puts you in the town of Bullworth. Bullworth being the smallest map that Rockstar could have ever made for one of their games. The town is divided into different districts that the player unlocks during the story. Of course, you start out the game in the school district: Bullworth Academy. During the first part of the game, you're limited to just doing classes, which will give you advantages such as new weapons or better taunts. Then later when you unlock other parts of town, you have extra stuff that you can do like races (bike and Go-Kart), jobs (mowing or paper route), errands, boxing, arcade games. There is even a carnival where you can earn prizes with tickets you earn or ride a roller coaster and ferris wheel. As this is an open world game, there is different modes of transportation that a teenager can get his hands on. There are different types of bikes that you can use, from BMXs to Mountain Bikes. There are Mopeds that you can either earn from the carnival or steal from adults on the street. You can also earn a Go-Kart from the Go-Kart races. Last is a school bus that can only take you to the school from the use of Bus stops. Also in this game is the use of non-lethal weapons. There are inventory weapons like a slingshot and super slingshot, potato gun, bottle rocket gun, fire crackers and even a rubberband ball if you can find all the rubber bands in town. Then there are melee weapons like baseball bats, wooden planks, fruit, bricks and dead rats that you may have killed. Of course, not everything you do will be taken lightly by authority figures. Like in the ''Grand Theft Auto ''series, you have a trouble meter that indicates how much trouble you gotten into. There are three levels. The yellow wanted level are for small offenses and can be removed by apologizing to a cop or prefect. The orange wanted level is for crimes like fighting and firing weapons and you can't apologize for your crimes in the orange level. The red wanted level is for several crimes and will result in every authority figure coming after you. It is usually best to avoid filling the trouble meter all the way up. If you do get busted, you will be turned in to a nearby police station, the front gates of the school or the principal's office. If turned in to the principal's office, you will have detention, which is either mowing school lawn or shoveling snow. '''PROS & CONS: ' '+ '''The story is excellent and funny for a comedy. Character development is great as well, especially on Jimmy. I love how he started out as the new kid, but as he gotten popular by the school cliques he becomes a conceited jerk. Then once everyone starts hating him and he loses his status, he tries to get back everyone's respect. Plus all the random lines that NPCs say are very funny and worth listening to. '+ 'The soundtrack fits well with the missions in this game. Shawn Lee did a good job on the soundtrack. '+ 'The variety of things to do in the game. Paper route, mowing, errands, arcade games, gambling, races, etc. '+ 'You can customize Jimmy anyway you like with haircuts, clothing and tattoos. '- 'The game is just too easy. All the boss fights can be completed with ease. There's no such challenge during the missions and it dissapoints me that such bosses like Ted Thompson and Gary Smith were easy to beat. The only hard thing about the game would be the quick time events. But that's about it. '- 'I wish Rockstar could have given us the opportunity to hang out with friends outside missions. Like say arranging a night with Petey or your girlfriend and going somewhere like the carnival or even the burger joint. They should have given us the whole friend system like they did in ''Grand Theft Auto IV. '- '''I also wish Rockstar could have given us some RPG elements like back in ''GTA: San Andreas. You know, give us something else to focus on other than the story. Make us worry how Jimmy would look (either skinny or fat) and also not to make him get hungry. That would have been good for the game. It may seem like that I'm imposing Bully ''to be ''GTA, but I'm not. It just seems to me that there was some stuff that Rockstar put in GTA ''that they could have also put in ''Bully ''to make it alittle better. '''POINTS: '''4.4/5 ''Bully: Scholarship Edition '''GAME INFO: Publisher: Take-Two Interactive & Rockstar Games Developer: Rockstar Vancouver, Rockstar New England & Rockstar Toronto Systems: PC, Xbox 360 & Wii Rating: Teen "Updated, but just the same". Two years after the release of Bully ''on the PlayStation 2, Rockstar released an updated version of the game on current generation consoles. This updated version, dubbed ''Bully: Scholarship Edition, would include extras to increase abit of the experience of Jimmy's story. STORY: It's the same story. There's nothing different except for the 8 new missions. These new missions include working for a bum Santa, a carnie, two teachers and the crazy Townie, Clint. They last for quite about a good few minutes and add on to the story, but don't provide a challenge sadly. GAMEPLAY: ''' Gameplay is the same as well. There's quite a few difference from the PlayStation 2 version however. One would be the HD graphics that Rockstar made for the game. It makes the game look more bright and colorful. Well, the PC and Xbox 360 version does. The Wii version looks abit like the PS2 version. Then there's the new classes. Rockstar added four new classes into the mix. Originally, there was 6 classes: chemistry, english, art, gym, shop and photography. Now there's also biology, music, geography and math. The original classes gave you better abilities, but these new classes only award you with new clothing. It's a bit dissapointing, but they are still fun nonetheless. Lastly, there's new clothing in the game. Funny, awesome new clothing. There's nothing else I can say about the gameplay. '''PROS & CONS: '+ '''Still the same story. The addition of 8 new missions is pretty cool and worth it. '+ 'Some of the music on the soundtrack for the Xbox 360 version and maybe Wii version has been remixed. They still sound just as good as their original version on the original release on the PlayStation 2. '+ 'Same gameplay. Only change is the HD graphics. The surroundings just looks wonderful. '+ 'New, funny, awesome clothing. '- 'The one major drawback that I encountered on the Xbox 360 version is the freezing. Whenever you play for a long time, the game just freezes. You can't have continuious play on there like you can on other games. Every few hours, the game just freezes. It's very dissapointing and I wish there was something Rockstar could have done something to fix the problem. I don't know if it's the same for the PC and Wii versions. I just hope it doesn't make people think of it as a bad game. '- 'The two-player multiplayer is just flat-out terrible. You play different minigames based on the classes and carnival games in the story mode and you battle with another player to get the highest number of points. What Rockstar should have done is made multiplayer set in Bullworth and you can play different game modes like King Of The Hill and Deathmatch (but named differently). I wonder if anyone has ever made online multiplayer mods for the PC version like they did with ''Grand Theft Auto 3, Vice City ''and ''San Andreas. It would have benefit PC players if a multiplayer mod existed. '''POINTS: '''4/5 This review may not be perfect, but I didn't want to restate everything that I already said earlier. Hope you enjoy. Category:Blog posts